


don't forget about me

by wolfsbanex



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Battle, Battle Couple, Fighting, Hurt Alec, Hurt Magnus, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Power Couple, Protective Alec, Protective Magnus, The Circle, but be warned, everybody is protective, light fluff, maybe major character death, maybe not, read to find out, set in season 2, this may not end happily for everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: PLEASE READ THE TAGS BEFORE READING THIS FIC„Sorry i’m late.“ a familiar voice said and Alecs heart jumped for a moment.„Magnus!“ the warlock winked at Alec.Magnus real eyes were visible, which meant Magnus was to focused on fighting to keep his glamour up at the same time. Alec didn’t mind, he liked the cat like eyes.What worried him were the circle members around them, which shot interested glances into Magnus’ direction.„Get behind me“, Alec said. Magnus laughed.„I appreciate your concern, but i’m centuries old darling, i’ll be fine.“Alec grunted, but moved slightly forward anyway to cover Magnus’ face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!  
> enjoy!<3

They all knew it would come down to this at some point, but none of them expected it to happen so soon. Alec was showing his little brother Max how to shoot arrows when someone hugged him from behind. The shadowhunter immediately knew who the other body belonged to. „Magnus“, he smiled while turning around to face his boyfriend. The warlock was tense and Alec ran soothingly a hand up and down his back. Max gave Magnus a quick smile before he went outside, giving the couple some privacy. Magnus’ eyes seemed dull, which was unnatural for him and a worried Alec cupped Magnus’ face in his hands. „What’s wrong?“ he asked with a quiet voice, glancing at the shadowhunters in the room beside them. „It’s Valentine.“ Magnus answered and Alec took a deep breath in. „Of course. Is he coming for Jace?“ The blonde shadowhunter returned a few weeks ago and he was still chipped from his time with his „father“ which turned out to be a false statement. „No, it’s worse.“ Alec raised his eyebrow and brushed his hair behind his ear, turning away from his boyfriend to stare at his punching bag. „He’s coming for all of us.“ Magnus announced. „How do you know?“ Magnus gritted his teeth. „Don’t you trust me?“ he hissed at Alec. The shadowhunter shrugged and faced the warlock again with an unreadable expression on his face. „Fine. Some werewolves heard Valentine on his ship and saw him leave, his army of circle members following him like little ducks follow their mommy. They were cheering, Maia told me, singing hate rants about downworlders. I tracked them down and they will be here in a few minutes. You should warn your people, Alexander.“ Alec looked at his feet. „What are you gonna do?“ he asked when he noticed Magnus starting to leave. „I have to protect my local warlocks Alec, it’s my duty.“ Alec stepped closer to Magnus, lifting his hands and placing them on Magnus’ face. Then he leaned in and gently kissed him before stepping back. „Thanks for the warning Mags.“ Magnus smiled softly and took Alecs hand for a short moment. „Be careful.“ he told the shadowhunter, worry straining his voice. „You too. Please.“ countered Alec. „I’ll try“, Magnus answered and left with a snap of his fingers.

Alec ran to the headquarters, yelling warnings to every shadowhunter he passed in the hallways of the institute. When he entered the giant central, he tipped a few commands into one of the big monitors and an alarm started, catching the attention of everyone who was in the institute. They knew what the alarm was for and within minutes everybody was grabbing their swords and blades, getting ready to defend their home. „Max“, Alec whispered, his hands shaking. He ran towards his little brother who stared at him with wide eyes. He picked the little boy up and went straight for his mothers office, kicking the door open. His mother and father looked at him with shock. „Max, you stay with mom and dad. No matter what happens, you need to stay with them, you hear?“ Max, with tears in his eyes, nodded and hugged Alec tightly. „See you later little brother.“ Alec whispered with a fondness in his voice he only used for Izzy, Jace and Magnus. It ripped Alecs heart apart to let go of his brother and join the others. Clary and Jace stood by Izzys and Simons side. Looking at the two couples, Alecs thoughts drifted to Magnus. He would rather have the warlock here, by his side, knowing he’s okay. Izzy squeezed his arm and Alec gave her his attention. But Isabelle just smiled at her brother and Alec nodded in return.

Magnus was tense. He fought against Valentine once and now he would have to again and god knows if he was ready for it. Impatient, he paced around Tessa and Catarina. „Are the wards ready?“ the two women looked at Magnus with annoyed faces. „Are yours?“ Tessa snarled. „Yes they are. Nobody should be able to find us after you two finished your wards.“ Catarina smiled at her friend. „Magnus, we know you’re worried about Alec. Go and find him, we’ll be okay.“ Tessa whipped her head around. „Catarina!“ she hissed. „Are you kidding me? It’s his duty to protect us! He still belongs to us downworlders, no matter if he is getting involved with that arrogant angel scum!“ she pointed out, her voice angry. „Tessa.“ Magnus simply said, a pleading look in his cat eyes. „I love him.“ Tessa tucked her blonde hair behind her ear and sighed. „You also loved Camille and look where it got you.“ Magnus made a quick movement with his hand. „She’s ancient history, almost literally. Yes i loved her and let her break my heart, but Alec…he’s different. I know you don’t believe me, but you will if you ever meet him.“ Catarina grinned and covered her mouth quickly with the sleeve of her dark purple robe. „You’re unbelievable.“ Tessa snapped, but her eyes got softer. „Okay, go.“ Magnus lit up and quickly opened a portal before she could change her mind. „Thanks!“

Alec could hear his heartbeat and the blood being pumped through his veins. „Clary!“ he yelled, making the girl turn away from the circle member that almost buried his blade in her. Jace took the man out, an enraged expression flickering in his eyes. Alec could hear the snapping of Isabelles whip from somewhere, but he couldn’t see her, which made it even worse. Simon suddenly stood in front of him, snapping someones neck. A circle member which Alec hadn’t seen fell to his feet. „Thanks“, Alec said. Simon nodded and left again, probably to Izzys side. Alec appreciated that he had someone who was looking out for his sister when he couldn’t. He couldn’t stop thinking about Magnus. Not knowing where his boyfriend was, if he was okay, was even more distracting than the thought of his little brother in the giant church behind him. „Sorry i’m late.“ a familiar voice said and Alecs heart jumped for a moment. „Magnus!“ the warlock winked at Alec. Magnus real eyes were visible, which meant Magnus was to focused on fighting to keep his glamour up at the same time. Alec didn’t mind, he liked the cat like eyes. What worried him were the circle members around them, which shot interested glances into Magnus’ direction. „Get behind me“, Alec said. Magnus laughed. „I appreciate your concern, but i’m centuries old darling, i’ll be fine.“ Alec grunted, but moved slightly forward anyway to cover Magnus’ face. The warlock smiled softly.

It was tiring. Magnus hands were tingling from all the magic he was using and sweat was running over his entire body, letting his hair stick to his forehead. He is probably looking hideous right now. Alec hadn’t left his side, looking out for his boyfriend. Magnus appreciated that, it made it easier for him to cover the shadowhunter. Their bodies moved in perfect synch, almost like Alec and Jace did, thanks to their bond. Clary awed at them for a moment, but then went back to protecting Jace and it was soothing for Alec, not having to worry about his parabatai being unprotected. Alecs back was pressed against Magnus’ and he could feel the exhaustion running through the warlocks body. He leaned back, trying to steady him. Magnus let out shaky breaths, which worried Alec. He turned so he was standing in front of the warlock and grabbed his shoulders. „I don’t know how long i can do this.“ Magnus said. Alec gulped, pushing the warlocks hair out off his eyes, leaning their foreheads together. „Hold on darling, we’re almost done.“ Magnus smiled weakly at this little act of affection and nodded. „Okay.“

A circle member pushed Jace to the ground, pinning his body down. Clary was to far away, shouting Jace name. Alec whipped around, leaving Magnus’ side and pushing the circle member of, stabbing his blade through the woman throat. „Sweet dreams“, he hissed and helped his parabatai up. „You okay?“ he asked and scanned Jace’ body from head to toe. „Yes, i’m o-…“ „ALEC!“ that was Magnus voice. Alec felt someone forcing him down, the cold feeling of a blade against his stomach. Magnus grabbed the attacker and yanked them up. The warlocks knees gave up and the circle member easily forced the warlock to the ground. Magnus had his hands around their arms, trying to hold them away from his body. His hands were sweaty and for a second, he slipped. The circle members blade stabbed through his chest the same moment Alec kicked the man off. Pain was spreading through Magnus body and his brain gave him no other options than to scream. Alec got on his knees, pulling the blade out off Magnus’ chest with a quick movement. Jace, Clary and Luke covered the pair while Alec pressed down on the wound, feeling Magnus’ blood sticking to his bare skin. The shadowhunter fought the urge to throw up and soothingly stroked Magnus hair. „You’re okay, it’ll be okay. It’s not that bad.“ Alec repeated over and over, not even noticing that the battle had stopped and his family stood, watching him calming down his dying boyfriend. Clary felt tears in her eyes and Jace pulled her into his arms.

Magnus smiled and Alec almost choked at the pain that was consuming him. „Alexander.“ his own name made him burst into tears. „It’s okay to die, you know? as long as it’s not you.“ Isabelle sobbed at the broken expression on Alecs face. Alec pressed a kiss to Magnus lips and he knew it would be the last time. He tangled their fingers and pressed them to his heart. „I love you.“ Alec admitted with a soft voice. Magnus smiled with tears in his eyes. „I love you too. Don’t forget about me.“ the warlock pleaded. Alecs broken heart screamed. How could he ever forget about Magnus? He leaned down to bring their faces together. „Close your eyes Magnus. It’s time to sleep.“ „Yes, it is. Will you sleep with me?“ Alec agreed with his heart falling into a black abyss.

The shadowhunter was laying by his side when Magnus died in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd be very thankful for kudos and comments!


End file.
